From Where You Are
by crystal464
Summary: This is a song fic about what Ginny was thinking during the battle of Hogwarts, around when Harry passes by her going to the forest, using the song From Where You Are by Lifehouse.


I looked out over the desolate battle and saw pain everywhere, so much hurt, so much loss. How do you handle all that, how can anyone handle that? I don't know if we will ever be able to recover from this horrible battle at Hogwarts, half the school has already been blown to bits, there is already so many dead. I however still have hope, still have faith even if others have lost it, even if it hurts me every minute. I still have hope, because I trust Harry with my life, sometimes I even feel that he's still thinking about me, that he still cares about me. I know Harry left for a good reason, according to him at least, even though I don't agree with it, it's hurting us more to be apart then it would hurt me if I was with him right now. I look around, my red hair flying everywhere, searching for Harry, wondering what he could possibly be doing right now.

_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us world's apart _

_And I miss you _

_Yeah, I miss you _

Knowing him I'm sure its something incredibly noble, but also incredibly stupid. Because I know he can save us, but that he will save us no matter what it costs him, which means there is a very real chance I might lose him today. I think of him a lot, the pain, and worry seem to get harder to handle everyday maybe its just because we've been apart to long, I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. I saw him when he came into the room of requirement, but we didn't get to talk to be together again, the war has caused all this once again.

_So far away from where you are _

_I'm standing underneath the stars _

_And I wish you were here _

It seems like I've been looking everywhere for him but I never can find him amongst all the people, I've seen Neville, Hermione, and Ron never him though. If he's hurt, if he dies it would be the death of me too, I'm not sure what I would do but I know I would do my part in history and avenge his death. If I ever want him standing here next to me again I have to do my part I have to fight back I have to win this horrible war we've been stuck in since we were born. But with him here, now fighting this battle I know we will fix everything together and put things back the way they should be.

_I miss the years that were erased _

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face _

_I miss all the little things _

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me _

I wake up every morning wishing to somehow go back in time to those few moments of bliss we had together. Whenever I think back to those days of peace and happiness when he was still by my side I miss him so much more. All the little moments, the little thoughts, everything about then when he was still here safe with me, even though I'm not safe right now I could see him know he was safe, it helped. Those moments make my day when I'm lost, alone, confused, and sad they are what I fight for every day.

_Yeah I miss you _

_And I wish you were here _

All I can say is that I will fight for him, and I will love him till the day I take my last breath. I want to see him safe by my side, together again at long last I really do hope that day comes. It feels like he's behind me right now but I turn around and I see nothing my fragile hope, I should of never let grow, crushed. I remember him with his hair that would stick up in odd places everywhere; I miss it even though it sounds crazy. I miss his brilliant green eyes so smart so clever, and cunning with a little sparkle hidden deep inside when he's happy. I miss that boy who could make me happy, make me laugh, I need that now more than ever I need that safety and comfort he could always make me feel.

_I feel the beating of your heart _

_I see the shadows of your face _

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you _

_And I wish you were here _

Right now the pain comes from not only the battle raging around me as I fight against others so much more powerful than me, but also from the pain of a dying hope, the pain that Harry, my family, and my friends could die today. What makes us different from those who we're fighting against is that they don't have a real cause to fight for, I do, we all do. I fight for Harry, for my friends, my family, anyone I have ever loved or cared about I fight for them. For all those people that have died for our cause, for the order I fight for them to keep their memory, spirit, and soul alive. I fight to make the world right again to fix everything, so that everyone can go back to those happy, peaceful times. Above all I fight so that I can have my life with Harry back, so we can have the freedom to be together forever united as one.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction I have ever written hope you enjoyed it please review it, wether you hated it or loved it or just want to comment. I am looking for a beta to help edit my grammar mistakes as you can probably tell I need one, private message me or say something in a review. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
